Ouran highschool after story
by Angelsky24
Summary: THis is what i would like the anime to be not the manga. i don't own anthing. please comment to help my writing
1. Feelin lonely

Haruhi was walking down the hall when she bump into someone.

"O sorry. I wasn't paying attention." She looked up to see it was Tamaki.

"O it's just you." Tamaki looked said then happy again.

"Haruhi why don't you ever come by to the club. Everyone misses you."

"Senpai if you haven't forgotten you guys always sit with me at lunch. Also since everyone knows I'm a girl I don't find the point in going to the club." Haruhi notice the twins walking over. Ever since the school found out Haruhi was a girl everyone acted different. The twins and her didn't talk as much. Girls in her class always asked how it was to be with the host club. Haruhi was starting to think that being with the host club was less of a problem. The twins had final notice Haruhi and Tamaki. They were about to walk over when a group of girls ran over to them. The girls started telling Tamaki that they had to take Haruhi for some school work. The next second Haruhi was dragged away by the girls. This was one of her worst nightmares that seemed to happen more often. The twins walked over to Tamaki.

"Hey boss we should get going to the club." said Hikaru

"Yeah everyone been waiting for you." Said Kaoru

"Well I guess I shouldn't keep the ladies waiting." Said Tamaki as he followed the twins to music room 3.

"So has anyone talked to Haru-chan" asked Hunny between bits of his cake.

"Yeah the boss just bumped into her" said Kaoru

"it seems less lively without her here" said Hikaru. Everyone sighed realizing that it was true. Even though the host had been trying to act like nothing was wrong they were all sad. Haruhi wasn't able ti be a host since she was always around girls. It never really seemed like she enjoyed that.

"I wish no one ever found out about her secret" said Hikaru. Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"It wasn't hard after everyone saw her dancing in a dress." Said Kyoya

"But boss cant she just entertain the guys" said Kaoru.

"Yeah Haru-chan is pretty cute" said Hunny. Mori nodded his head in an approval. Everyone seemed bored as the ladies started to come in. Haruhi looked in the music room. The guys seemed alright without her. She still felt a bit sad not being able to be an host. She talked to the twins during lunch and free period but she was barley able to talk to the others. Also it wasn't the same with the others. It was almost like once they had separated everything was different between them. Sometimes Haruhi wished no one found out she was a girl. Haruhi began to walk back to the class. It turned out there were other things to do at this school then the host club.

"Haruhi wait up." Haruhi tuned around to see a girl from her class running up to her.

"Can I help you with something Akria"

"Why don't you come to the host club with me"

"No I really don't think that they want me there. And they look so busy." by the time Haruhi was done with her sentence Akria had already dragged her into Music room 3.


	2. I'm back?

Tamaki looked up from his slump to see Haruhi walk into the club room. He stood up and tired to look as casual as could be. He was so excited that Haruhi finally decide to visit him. Maybe she even call him daddy. By the time Tamaki was out of his day dream the twins were already talking to Haruhi.

"Why are you here" said Hikaru

"Maybe she finally decide to at like the girls in our class" said Kaoru

"I don't think so she has the annoyed look on her face" said Hikaru

"If you two would let me explain. Akria from our class dragged me in her. There's no way in hell I'd come back here" said Haruhi. Tamaki went to the corner.

"See what you did" said Hikaru

"Yep just like old times" said Kaoru. Haruhi looked at both the teens the at Tamaki. She let out a sigh and walked out the Music room. As Haruhi walked to the class Akria called after her. Even though Haruhi hated the library after leaving the host club it was her only places to study. Haruhi wondered when everyone study. They never were at the library and the club room is always full of girls. But they still have some of the top grades. Haruhi started to day dream soon someone came up and taped her.

"I saw you where in the club room. I was wondering why since Tamaki sad and all." said Kyoya

"Why do you always come out of no where" said Haruhi. Kyoya laughed. Haruhi was getting more annoyed by the second. Haruhi stood up and walked away. Kyoya followed her.

"Haruhi come on slow down. I have a proposal for you."

"What is it Kyoya. It's not like I owe you anything"

"Well the club has really gotten boring with out you there"

"Huh"

"We all had gotten used to you being there. But now since you not here it seems boring."

"So what was your proposal"

"Would you come back to the club"

"What everyone already knows I'm a girl"

"No come and be a host for guys. There are a lot of guys in this school who be dying for you to talk to them"

"So"

"Become a host Haruhi and make the club more fun for everyone"


End file.
